Une petite envie d'hémoglobine
by CMGC
Summary: Draco est un vampire. Mais ce que personne ne sait c'est qu'il fait une fixation sur le cou de sa partenaire de binôme de potion: Hermione. Mais que se passe t-il quand celle-ci cherche à comprendre le comportement étrange de Draco?
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite envie d'hémoglobine**

Auteur : moi, CMGC mais en réponse à un défi posté par hamataroo.

Titre : Une petite envie d'hémoglobine.

Défi/Résumé : 1.Hémoglobine :

Draco est un jeune vampire qui a du mal à se concentrer en cours de potion. Pourquoi ? Juste parce que sa partenaire de binôme (Hermione) porte depuis peu les cheveux attachés assez haut, dégageant son cou. Draco a de plus en plus de mal à tenir son envie de sang bien qu'il ait un moyen de substitution (boire son propre sang). Mais que se passe-t-il quand Hermione cherche à comprendre le comportement étrange de Draco ?

Obligatoire :

-le titre doit comprendre le mot Hémoglobine

- Voldy est mort et le père de Draco aussi

-Hermione doit le surprendre dans la salle de bain des préfets et voit ses cicatrices, s'approche mais il la bloque contre le mur (à vous d'inventer pourquoi et s'il lui fait quelque chose)

Couple : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rating : Franchement je sais pas trop, je mets T par sécurité mais je pense que K+ suffit …

Genre : Romance/ ?

Chapitres : 9

Statut : en cours

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, les perso sont à JKR, l'idée de départ est à Hamataroo. La seule chose qui m'appartienne c'est le déroulement des choses.

Note pour comprendre (mais pas indispensable ;-)) : Dans cette histoire, je différencie deux types de vampires (même si je ne m'y attarde pas) les vampires ancestraux et les goules. Les premiers sont contraints d'observer certaines règles d'honneur (comme ne mordre un humain que s'il est son calice ou avec son autorisation) alors que les goules sont des êtres dénués d'honneur et assoiffés de sang. Ce sont elles qui font la mauvaise réputation des vampires. Les vampires ancestraux, qui font plutôt partie de la haute société, les méprisent. Traiter un vampire de goule est la pire des insultes et la pire des idées que vous puissiez trouver. (Vous risquez fortement de finir en pattée pour chat sans que le moindre morceau puisse être identifié…)


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai oublié de préciser, mais je pense que je vais publier un chapitre par jour... Ne vous inquiétez pas il n'y aura pas de retard, j'ai déjà fini d'écrire cette histoire.

* * *

POV Draco

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée, très bien même. Levé de bonne heure mes subalternes ont exécuté mes ordres comme à leur habitude, j'ai remporté mon duel matinal avec Potter, ai terrorisé quelques Serdaigles de première année, rabattu son caquet à cette vielle chouette qui prétend voir le futur et pour couronner le tout le repas de midi était tout à fait à mon goût. Mais là, franchement, ça devient l'enfer ! Pourquoi moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy maître es enquiquinâge de survivant et futur ministre de la magie, le plus beau mec que Poudlard ait jamais connu (a part peu être mon père) et tombeur de ces dames, n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce cours ? Et pour ne rien louper, honte suprême pour moi, je sens que je vais rater ma potion pour la première fois de ma vie si ça continue. Je n'en peux plus ! Tout cela est la faute à mon **** de parrain.

Mais que lui est il donc passé par la tête pour qu'il me mette à côté d'ELLE ? De base ça ne pouvait que mal se passer : n'échangeons nous pas des insultes à défaut de toute autre chose depuis sept ans ? Et bien que le grand Lord Voldychou ait été tué pas le non moins grand Harry je-me-la-pète Potter, nos relations ne se sont pas améliorées. Un Malfoy ne fait pas le premier pas dans ce genre de situation, cela irait à l'encontre de la règle n°1 du code de conduite Malfoyien. (« 1- Un Malfoy a toujours raison. » Si j'allais lui parler, elle penserait que je regrette mon attitude précédente. Ce qui est faux, puisqu'elle était justifiée. ). Et elle, elle est bien trop gryffondor pour vouloir le faire.

Et puis c'est sa faute à elle aussi, déjà qu'elle me cherche des poux en permanence, voilà qu'elle atteint le summum. Quelle idée aussi de se coiffer comme ça ! Ainsi sa nuque et son cou sont dégagés et laissent la possibilité au regard d'un éventuel observateur d'errer librement sur cette surface à la pâleur de neige. Long et fin, ce cou est un écrin parfait pour la jugulaire qui y palpite doucement. Je peux presque voir le sang y circuler entre calme et passion.

D'un geste que je suppose innocent, elle rejette sa queue de cheval en arrière, dégageant encore un peu plus l'objet de mon attention. La diablesse a vraiment décidé de me faire perdre la tête. Je n'ai à cet instant plus qu'une envie, c'est de planter mes crocs dans ce cou si fin et délicat qui m'appelle à cors et à cris depuis presque une heure et demie. Sentir son sang chaud et épais tel un élixir de vie sur ma langue, puis le sentir couler doucement le long de ma gorge me donnant enfin le repas dont j'ai besoin pour apaiser mes pulsions chasseresses et qui me fait défaut depuis un certain temps déjà. J'ai envie de goûter l'élégant parfum qui l'embaume, en découvrir toutes les subtilités et les nuances. Pouvoir, rien que par ce goût, reconnaitre toutes ses émotions.

La délicate courbure que ce cou arbore à cet instant donne à sa propriétaire un sentiment de solitude infinie et de fragilité au dessus de ce chaudron fumant. Je réprime mes pulsions aussi fort que je peux. Règle n°3 du code Malfoyien : un Malfoy ne perd jamais son sang froid, même devant une proie hypothétique, aussi attrayante soit elle. Autre règle de la condition de vampire ancestral : ne pas s'attaquer à une proie sans son accord, cela est 'réservé' aux goules sans âme ni retenue et ce serait indigne de notre condition. Si je veux enfin pouvoir mordre dans ce cou qui me nargue, je vais devoir obtenir l'aval de son propriétaire. Pour cela je ne manque pas de ressources étant un serpentard des plus talentueux mais le seul véritable problème qui se présent à moi est la personne à qui ce cou appartient, la tête pensante qui surmonte ce chef d'œuvre. En effet, elle risque de ne pas trop apprécier ma démarche. Quoique, je l'ai déjà vu arborer de jolis suçons…

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Merci à toutes pour vos review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire. Pour ceux (ou celles) qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes, laissez moi juste un petit mot pour me dire que vous êtes passé et que ça vous à plue. Comme ça en plus je pourrais vous répondre! ^^

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

POV Hermione

Cela fait quelques jours que Malfoy se comporte étrangement. Vraiment, je veux dire … plus que d'habitude. Il a l'air toujours un peu ailleurs, même en cours de potion où de coutume il excelle il commet des fautes d'inattentions dignes d'un débutant. Je l'ai même surpris à deux ou trois reprise en train de fixer mes cheveux ou en tout cas un point qui ne leur été pas éloigné. Pas que ça me dérange en soit, c'est même plutôt flatteur. Ca doit être la première personne qui remarque vraiment mon changement de coiffure. Il faut dire qu'après la défaite de Voldemort, je n'ai plus eu tout ces problèmes et plans foireux dont je devais me charger et j'ai enfin put me consacrer à mon apparence physique. Je dois bien avouer que c'est plutôt agréable pour le moral quand tous les garçons de l'école arrêtent de vous appeler en permanence la 'Miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard' et qu'ils commencent enfin à vous reconnaître comme une personne de sexe hypothétiquement féminin.

Mais cela n'explique pas le comportement de Malfoy ces derniers temps. A moins qu'il n'ait soudain pris conscience de ses sentiments à mon égard. Haha, même moi je n'y crois pas, c'est dire.

Comment ça, que fait le 'même moi' ici ? Et bien, quand on a le temps de se soucier de son apparence, on a le temps de se soucier de celle des autres, n'est ce pas ? Et depuis qu'on a recommencé cette septième année, j'ai eu le temps de me pencher sur la question d'un possible petit copain. Autre que Ron j'entends. Parce que oui il est mignon, attentionné (parfois) mais extrêmement maladroit et complètement bouché dans ce domaine qu'on appelle la communication et qui est, à mon sens, le ciment d'un couple. J'ai donc étudié les autres options que j'avais dans ma maison. Harry est plus un frère pour moi, Neville est aussi doué que Ron, Dean et Seamus sont ensemble et les plus jeunes ne sont pas assez matures. Il y aurait bien quelques filles mais ça ne m'attire pas vraiment.

Ayant éliminé touts les postulants de ma maison, j'ai commencé à laisser mes yeux trainer quand j'étais hors de ma salle commune et pendant mes rondes de préfète. Et il me faut bien l'avouer, il faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que Malfoy est incroyablement bien roulé. Regardez plutôt. Enfin non ! Ne regardez pas ou je vous arrache les yeux, les fait revenir dans l'huile avec des oignons puis vous les fait manger. Comment ça je suis jalouse ? Pas du tout. Juste un brin possessive… Et puis vous savez, vous n'avez rien à craindre, ce n'est que mon moi intérieur qui s'exprime. Dans la réalité je ne suis pas comme ça. Sauf quand il s'agit d'études bien entendu.

Pour revenir à notre sujet de conversation initiale, le spécimen du Malfoy junior est incroyablement bien fait de sa personne. _Imaginez _plutôt : bien proportionné, des muscles bien présents mais pas proéminents, pas un gramme de graisse. Pour reprendre l'expression usuelle : tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Il n'y a pas à dire, sur certain le quidditch a plus d'effets que sur d'autres. Mais sans devenir l'une de ses groupies, j'ai développé un certain béguin pour le jeune homme. Béguin inavouable auprès de mes camarades de dortoir qui ne comprendraient surement pas mon attirance, mais pourtant bien réel. Qui aurait dit en première année que Hermione Granger, Miss je-sais-tout et élue crinière indomptable pas _Play wich _(attends une proposition de nom de magazine) finirait par craquer pour Draco je-suis-blond-et-je-le-vaux-bien Malfoy ?

C'est pourquoi je ne fais pas d'illusions sur le fait que mes sentiments, ou plutôt sur le fait que mes inclinations ne sont pas partagées. Je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi j'ai surpris plusieurs fois le regard de Malfoy sur moi. Et ce que je ne comprends pas me titille, m'agace, me démange… Ca tourne dans ma tête de façon interminable, m'empêche de dormir, me réveille en sursaut quand je crois avoir trouvé la solution. A long terme ça pompe toute mon énergie et m'empêche de me concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre. En un mot ça devient une obsession pour moi, presque un toc. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?! Je VEUX comprendre.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous et à toutes! Vos review me font trés plaisir, mais dîtes moi, aurais-je l'horrible négligence d'oublier de répondre aux reviews anonymes? Il me semble que oui ... Don je me rattrape tout de suite! ^^

Rar:

laptitelou: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire et son humour te plaise.

Lalaoui: Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et merci pour les ocmpliments. ^^ Pour ce qui est de la longueur, j'ai préféré faire les chapitres pas trop longs d'abord pour réussir à finir cette histoire avant le rentrée et aussi parce que j'ai choisi de faire un chapitre par jour, donc ça compense (un peu :-p). A bientôt, en esperant que la suite te plaise autant.

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

POV Draco :

Voilà une semaine que la Granger ne me lâche plus les baskets. A chaque instant de la journée elle n'est pas loin de moi, m'enveloppant de son odeur enivrante. A croire qu'elle m'attend même à la sortie des toilettes. J'ai déjà eu des fans encombrantes qui me collaient en permanence de façon très poufsouffleienne croyant à l'amour éternel, quelle blague, mais là c'est différent. Elle se fait discrète. Jamais je ne la prends sur le fait. Jamais je ne la vois clairement me détailler mais pourtant je sais qu'elle est là, à proximité. Je le sens à la réaction de mon corps à se présence, ce fourmillement qui envahis tous mes membres et qui papillonne dans ma tête. Et comme cette année la nouvelle directrice (cette charmante McGo) a eu la bonne idée de mettre tous les cours des serpentards en commun avec les gryffondors pour l'entente inter-maison, parait-il, les seuls moments où je suis seul, loin de sa présence, c'est quand je rejoints enfin mon lit.

Car oui, nous partageons même les rondes de surveillances puisque nous sommes tous les deux préfets en chef de nos maisons respectives. Pendant ces rondes, je sens son regard sur moi. Encore un peu plus présent, encore un peu plus lourd. A chaque instant qui passe je sais qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle m'observe. Elle a dut remarquer quelque chose dans mon comportement. Quelque chose qui a immanquablement changé ces derniers jours. Quand je la croise ou qu'elle m'adresse la parole, je ne l'insulte pas. En fait je lui adresse à peine la parole tellement j'essaye d'oublier sa présence et mes réactions. Et ça elle ne comprend pas. Digne de son titre de Miss je-sais-tout, elle cherche par tous les moyens à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Le meilleur moyen qu'elle ait trouvé sur un spécimen vivant est l'observation. Elle pense surement que si elle m'observe discrètement je finirais par me découvrir, que je laisserais apparaitre une infime partie de mon secret. Cependant parfois elle n'arrive pas à cacher ses yeux derrière les quelques mèches qui encadrent son visage lorsque je me retourne vers elle et elle ne peut réprimer le léger rougissement qui envahis ses pommettes.

L'obscurité éclairée seulement par un fin rayon de lune argenté ne fait que souligner un peu plus la blancheur de ce cou entouré de ses cheveux peu à peu teintés de la noirceur environnante et de cette légère rougeur qui tache ses joues et qui ne fait qu'accentuer un peu plus sa condition d'être vivant. Encore une fois je doits faire preuve de tout mon sang froid pour ne pas mordre dans ce cou si frêle.

Pourtant je l'imagine ployer sous mes doigts, s'offrir à l'effleurement de mes lèvres, et dans un gémissement qu'elle ne peut retenir, s'abandonner à mes crocs qui percent doucement sa chaire tendre. J'imagine sa volupté et son extase lorsque je prendrais enfin possession d'elle, faisant d'elle mon calice pour le restant de ses jours.

Reprenant abruptement mes esprits, je prends congé le plus rapidement possible et me réfugies dans ma chambre, où enfin seul je me détends un peu. Je peux à peine contenir la croissance de mes canines ainsi que le bouillonnement de mes instincts profonds de vampire. Ils menacent de me submerger brutalement et complètement. Il me faut de longues minutes pour ramener ma fébrilité à un seuil acceptable. Ma respiration est encore hachée mais je suis assez calme pour tenter de réfléchir. Si mon père avait été là, il aurait put me conseiller sur la conduite à tenir mais malheureusement il est lui aussi mort pendant la guerre. Ma mère, son calice, aussi. Je n'ai donc plus personne qui puisse m'aider dans mon entourage.

Je ne connais qu'une seule solution à cette situation et elle m'écœure au-delà des mots mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je me résous la mort dans l'âme à recourir une fois de plus à ce substitut. Avant-hier c'était le poignet droit, aujourd'hui c'est le poignet gauche. Je l'entaille profondément et le porte à mes lèvres. Peu à peu le goût métallique m'envahis, calmant temporairement cette faim dévorante qui menace à chaque instant un peu plus de me consumer. Après un bref sort de cicatrisation, je m'effondre sur mon lit et sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve jusqu'au lendemain matin où mon réveil viendra, je le sais, avec un marteau d'airain.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous et à toutes! Je constate que cette fois ci il n'y a pas de reviews anonyme, quel laissé allé! ;-) Mais au moins ça m'évite d'oublier d'y répondre ... Mais que ça ne vous empèche pas de m'en laisser, je me rends toujours compte à un moment donné de mon oublis et je le répart, alors allez y, lachez vous!^^

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

POV Hermione.

Cette fois ci je n'ai pas rêvé. Il m'a bien fixé pendant notre ronde. En fait le mot 'fixé' est bien faible face à la façon dont il m'a scruté du regard. Il m'a plutôt transpercée de ses yeux couleur de vif argent, sondant jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de mon âme. Je me suis sentie mise à nue, totalement, à la merci de son regard et de sa volonté. Je sais qu'à cet instant s'il avait fait quoique ce soit, s'il avait fait le moindre mouvement vers moi, je n'aurais pas bougé d'un millimètre tellement j'étais hypnotisée par ses yeux. Les miens plongés dans les siens, j'y ait vu passer un flot d'expressions. De la colère, de l'envie, du désir et un que je ne m'explique pas. Il me semble avoir vu de la convoitise dans ses yeux.

Pourtant c'est lui qui a rompu le contact visuel et qui est partit. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire qui s'est enfuis ? Sa réaction m'a laissé un moment étonnée, mais je me suis faite à l'idée qu'il venait de partir sans une explication et un air de grand agacement sur le visage. Je ne sais pas si j'avais fais une chose quelconque qui ne fallait pas mais son départ m'a laissée attristée et seule dans ce sombre couloir du troisième étage. Reprenant mes esprits, j'ai moi-même rejoints ma chambre où j'ai mis de longues minutes à m'endormir, retournant sans cesse ce dernier évènement dans ma tête. J'ai finalement réussi à m'assoupir mais mon sommeil à été peuplé de nombreux rêves oppressants et j'ai l'envie de faire des miettes très, très petites de mon réveil lorsque celui-ci sonne, m'arrachant péniblement de mon lit.

Cependant je me lève comme si de rien n'était. Je me prépare avec regret. Je me lave, m'habille, me coiffe et lorsque je suis enfin prête, je descends dans la Grande Salle. Où je croise Malfoy pour la première fois de la journée. Il a toujours été pâle. Attention ! Pas le teint cireux de Snape, hein ! Mais une peau très blanche, presque transparente. Pourtant aujourd'hui il est carrément livide. Il parait être sur le point de s'effondrer et de profondes cernes violettes soulignent ses yeux. L'effet est parfaitement effrayant, comme ça on dirait un mort-vivant mais dont l'hôte est mort complètement vidé de son sang de manière pas très naturelle.

J'hésite un instant à lui demander si il va bien, mais vu la tête de trois pieds de long qu'affichent ses camarades, si je tente quoique ce soit je vais me faire envoyer paitre de la même manière qu'eux. Je me contente donc de simplement passer devant lui, sans lui adresser la parole. En cet instant je pense sincèrement que Malfoy n'a rien à faire ici et qu'il serait bien mieux dans un lit. A l'infirmerie de préférence. Avec une potion de sommeil. Et pendant une période suffisamment longue pour que ces cernes disparaissent. Soit un minimum de deux ou trois jours, mais ce n'est que mon avis.

Mais non, il semblerait qu'il arrive à se maintenir debout. Du moins assez pour aller en cours et s'effondrer sur sa chaise jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Je suppose qu'après ça il n'a même plus suffisamment d'énergie pour écouter un seul mot de ce que dit le professeur. Bien que je désaprouve cette attitude, aujourd'hui je ne dit rien et me contente de le surveiller attentivement du coin de l'œil et le reste de la journée se déroule ainsi entre deux changements de classe effectué d'une démarche incertaine.

Le soir arrive et je suis épuisée. J'ai dut rédiger trois devoirs (potion, métamorphose, enchantement) certes pour dans deux semaines, mais quand même. Toujours est-il que ce mélange est le pire des lavages de cerveau que je connaisse et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Pour ça et pour l'affaire Malfoy qui continue de m'inquiéter et dont la compréhension m'échappe toujours. C'est pourquoi je me dirige vers la salle de bain des préfets où je sais que j'arriverais à me détendre un peu dans les larges vasques d'eaux chaude avec bain moussant et serviettes douces et moelleuses à la sortie. Mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée car lorsque je pousse le tableau, je tombe sur un Malfoy torse nu. Et pour avoir déjà vu d'autres personnes dans cette tenue, je peu vous dire qu'il est vraiment bien fait. Tellement bien fait qu'à cette vu je reste figée de stupéfaction et pas un seul mot ne franchis la barrière de mes lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous et à toutes! Voici le premier chapitre du week end. Oui pour moi le vendredi soir c'est le week end! Bon ... comme je manque d'inspiration pour le message de votre sublissime auteur de fics, je retourne bosser un peu (:'-() avant d'aller me coucher. (=D, enfin !!!)

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

POV Draco.

Une idée a traversée mon esprit fatigué cet après midi. J'ai pensé qu'aller dans la salle de bain des préfets pour détendre mon corps dans l'eau chaude et par la même occasion pour tenter d'oublier cette odeur qui me hante pourrait être une action judicieuse. Mon esprit est plus tendu qu'un arc et avec la fatigue accumulée dans mon corps, je vais finir par craquer. Si cela continu je vais attaquer la prochaine personne que je vais croiser, plantant sauvagement mes crocs dans son cou et buvant son essence vitale jusqu'à plus soif. La personne importera peu puisque c'est maintenant une soif insatiable qui dévore mes entrailles. Cela pourrait être un inconnu ou cela pourrait être Elle.

Elle qui aujourd'hui encore était derrière moi à surveiller le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Sans se faire remarquer, toujours avec discrétion, elle était là ses grands yeux emplis d'une inquiétude à peine dissimulée à ses amis. Eux aussi s'inquiètent, mais pas pour moi. Pour elle. J'ai beau être épuisé, j'ai remarqué ses amis plus agaçants que des mouches qui lui tournent autour sans discontinuer. Elle est MA proie, même si elle ne le sait pas, et je ne laisserais personne s'approcher d'elle. Voir ça m'énerve au plus haut point et tout à mon agacement je n'ai pas écouté un mot de ce qu'ont dit mes professeurs de la journée. Ceci est accentué par le fait que mes pensées gravitent à longueur de temps autour de deux points qui n'enforment quasiment plus qu'un seul : ma faim et elle. Son cou, sa peau.

Certes ma faim à décru depuis hier, redescendant à un seuil acceptable, mais mes barrières mentales, elles, sont au plus bas. Je n'ai plus faim mais ma volonté vacille. Je n'ai plus cette envie irrépressible de LA mordre mais si elle m'approche je ne pourrais pas retenir mes pulsions. Mais si je fais ça, mon honneur finira avec son âme, en charpie à nos pieds. C'est ironique et paradoxal, n'est ce pas ? Je n'ai plus la même envie de la mordre mais si elle m'approche je le ferais. Cela m'attriste. Je n'ai pas envie que cela se passe comme ça, j'espère que ce soir elle a décidé d'arrêter de me suivre. Qu'elle sera plutôt restée dans sa salle commune avec ses amis, au chaud. Loin de moi.

Moi, je suis dans la grande salle de bain des préfets. Seul. Ca ne m'a jamais dérangé. Je suis mieux seul, personne ne peu me déranger. Les rares véritables amis que j'ai le savent, ils savent respecter mon silence et ma solitude quand j'en ai besoin. Ce qui est de plus en plus fréquent depuis quelques mois. La solitude a envahie mon cœur depuis la mort de mes parents. Je suis devenu un être de solitude et de silence. Pourtant depuis que je l'ai remarqué, elle, son parfum, je n'ai plus envie d'être seul. D'une certaine façon je commence à comprendre que les contes que ma mère me racontait quand j'étais petit ne sont pas que de belles histoires. Je comprends par moi-même que d'une certaine façon un vampire ancestral ne choisit pas son calice. Quand il le rencontre et qu'il est dans les bonnes dispositions d'esprit, il sait que c'est cette personne lui est destiné, qu'elle est destinée à devenir son calice. Après pour satisfaire son instinct, son attirance, le vampire ne peut que tout faire pour réussir à convaincre cette personne de devenir son calice. Mais, moi, je sens que je ne suis pas prêt, trop de faits tourbillonnent encore dans ma tête. Je ne me suis pas encore remis de cette guerre atroce, je ne suis pas prêt à engager ma vie entière auprès d'une seule personne.

Pourtant dans la vapeur qui se dégage du bain et qui me coupe du monde, je me défais un instant de tous mes soucis. Et là alors qu'Elle n'est pas ici, qu'elle est loin de moi, que mon esprit peu enfin se reposer, je sens mon calme et mes forces revenir.

Alors que peu à peu je reviens à mon état normal, j'ôte un à un mes vêtements. Je commence par mes chaussures puis mes chaussettes. Ma veste suit rapidement, imitée par ma cravate. Je viens tout juste de retirer ma chemise, des mèches désordonnées retombant devant mes yeux, lorsqu'un bruit retentit derrière moi et me clous sur place.

Une horreur sans fin m'envahis en même temps que ma faim ressurgit au sommet de son ampleur. Non ! Elle n'aurait tout de même pas osé me suivre ici !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous et à toutes! Avant, avant dernier chapitre, hummmm ça sent la fin! ^^ J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis via les reviews. (Positives ou négatives, j'accepte toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives). Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

POV Hermione

Je suis sur le pas de la porte. Le tableau se referme doucement dans mon dos. Pourtant je ne bouge pas, pétrifiée par ce que je vois. Telle une appariation divine Malfoy se tient au milieu de la pièce. Auréolé d'une douce lumière, ses vêtements éparpillés à ses pieds, il me tourne le dos. Le temps se fige quelques secondes dans une attente irréelle. Un moment de flottement à la fois intime et distant, rompus lorsqu'il se retourne. L'enchantement qui nous enveloppe change mais ne se brise pas tout à fait.

Nous sommes maintenant face à face, l'œil argenté plongé dans l'œil bronze. Les secondes s'écoulent. Eternelles et éphémères, un instant qui en dure des millions. Le temps semble se dilater et se contracter en même temps. J'ai l'impression que cet instant dure depuis un million d'années mais je sais qu'il ne me semblera n'avoir duré qu'une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il cessera.

Et pourtant, cette fois ci c'est moi qui romps le contact visuel la première. Je laisse glisser mes yeux sur ce corps offert à ma vue. Ses traits sont fins mais gardent toute leur virilité. Sa mâchoire est volontaire et est effleurée par quelques mèches blondes. Son coup mince et long est rattaché à des épaules puissantes sans l'être excessivement. Ses bras me semblent accueillants. Mon regard ère un instant sur son torse, effleure ses abdos, puis s'attache à ses mains. Larges et fortes, attachées à des poignets fins.

Poignets barrés de larges cicatrices blanches. Sorte de fin bourrelets de chair qui défigurent une œuvre au demeurant proche de la perfection. Certaines semblent plus récentes que d'autres. Sur son poignet gauche, l'une de ces profondes entailles n'est pas encore totalement cicatrisée. Mon regard reste fixé sur cette estafilade profonde et violacée.

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire _ça_ ? S'attaquer à son propre corps, c'est …

Je relève mes yeux vers le visage de Malfoy, je sais qu'ils sont pleins d'incompréhension et de larmes. A l'opposé, les siens sont durs et insensibles. Je veux qu'il m'explique. Je veux comprendre son geste. C'est pourquoi je m'avance vers lui. J'ai l'impression qu'un kilomètre nous sépare mais j'arrive enfin à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. J'avance lentement ma main pour prendre la sienne. Même moi je sens que mon geste est tremblant, remplis d'hésitation. Mais à peine l'ai-je effleurée que je me retrouve propulsée contre un mur.

Ma tête a dut le rencontrer avec beaucoup d'ardeur car je mets plusieurs secondes à retrouver mes esprits et une vue nette. Quand ceci est fait, je me cogne la tête à nouveau dans mon mouvement de recul. Le visage de Malfoy n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne mais ce qui m'a vraiment surprise, ce sont ses yeux. Ils ont changés. Ils sont toujours argentés mais la pupille est différente. Elle est verticale et une lueur animale y brille.

A cet instant ce n'est plus de l'incompréhension qui m'envahis mais une peur brute. Celle de la proie face au prédateur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis complètement coincée. Le célèbre courage des gryffondors me fait cruellement défaut et je reste statufiée, acculée contre ce mur. Malfoy se penche encore un peu plus vers moi. Sa tête arrive à la base de mon oreille, son nez presque sur ma jugulaire… Et il me susurre comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus, comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance :

-« Alors Granger, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? »

Je reste pétrifiée de stupéfaction, attendant la suite, attendant les représailles qui immanquablement vont arriver. Après un instant d'attente insupportable, il effleure de ses lèvres le bord de mon oreille avant de continuer d'une voix remplis à la fois de menace et de promesses.

-« Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu es à moi… »

Un frisson de peur et d'excitation mêlées parcours mon échine alors que ses lèves se posent avec voracité sur ma carotide.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous et à toutes! En fait, pour ce que j'ai dit hier ... je ne sais pas compter. -_-" C'est aujourd'hui l'avant avant dernier chapitre. Je devrais éviter d'écrire des commentaires juste avant d'aller me coucher ... Bref. Voici le dernier chapitre du week end (déjà fini :'-(). Et (à titre de précaution) je rappelle que je n'accepte pas les reviews incendiaires à propos de la fin de ce chapitre. Je suis sadique, je le sais, pas la peine de me le rappeller! ^^ (ps: ce chapitre est aussi un peu plus court que les autres mais on y arrive (à la fin) et j'avais besoin de couper les chose à cet endrois là ...)

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

POV Draco.

Lorsque j'ai enfin le courage de me retourner, je tombe sur la fille sur laquelle, d'entre toutes, je ne voulais pas tomber. Elle. Nos yeux restent fixés les uns dans les autres, légèrement écarquillés. Le temps suspend son cours un moment. Immobile. C'est elle qui initie le premier mouvement. Infime. Juste ses yeux qui parcourent mon corps, traçant des sentiers de feu.

C'est à cet instant que mon esprit se remet en route. Tout du moins son annexe vampirique. Derrière mon masque impénétrable j'échafaude déjà mes plans pour la faire mienne. Curieuse, intrépide … cela va me servir. La bête en moi sait que c'est le moment idéal. Je n'aurais peu être pas d'autre occasion. Je sens son regard s'attarder sur mes mains, remonter sur mes poignets, se figer. Je la sens se tendre, chercher à comprendre encore une fois, sans y parvenir.

Pas encore, ce n'est pas le moment.

Je la vois hésiter puis commencer à approcher de moi.

Ce n'est toujours pas le bon moment. Attends, prends patience.

Maintenant elle est juste en face de moi. Elle avance se main pour me toucher. A cet instant elle est totalement vulnérable, sans défense.

Maintenant !

Sans plus attendre, mon instinct prend le contrôle de mon corps. Je me jette sur ma proie. Dans mon élan, je la projette contre un mur. Je profite de son étourdissement pour assoir ma dominance. Une main de chaque côté de sa tête, mon corps infiniment prés du sien. Je vois durant un instant une flamme vacillante de surprise briller mais elle est rapidement emportée par un brasier de terreur. Je sens son sang palpiter à quelques malheureux centimètres de moi. Je le sens qui m'appelle, je sens qu'il m'est destiné. Je sens qu'il doit devenir mien mais c'est Elle qui doit m'en faire le don. Un fin sourire carnassier étire mes lèvres à cette pensée. Première étape, capter la totale attention de ma proie.

-« Alors Granger, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? »

Elle reste figée, ses yeux braqués sur moi. Elle semble attendre de voir ce que je vais lui faire. Maintenant que j'ai son attention, je vais lui faire une petite surprise. Deuxième étape, l'hypnotiser, la dérouter, la fasciner.

-« Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu es à moi… »

Encore une fois, je sens son étonnement face à mon comportement l'envahir et alors que jusqu'ici j'arrivais à peu prés à juguler ma faim, je ne peu me retenir d'apposer ma marque sur son cou. Juste mes lèvres sur son cou. Juste mes lèvres qui lui font un suçon. Juste

Je retiens de toutes mes forces mon envie de la mordre. Cette envie qui me dévore de l'intérieur depuis de longs jours maintenant et qui a atteint son point culminant. Même si elle n'accepte pas de devenir mon calice, je sais que je ne pourrais pas me retenir. Je cesse mon suçon lorsqu'elle ne peut retenir un gémissement de plaisir et qu'elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour se blottir contre moi. Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt déstabilisé par cette initiative de sa part. Mais au fond de moi je m'en réjouis. Mon objectif est moins loin que je ne le pensais.

Alors autant mettre en pratique la dernière phase de mon plan qui me permettra de la faire mienne. Pour cela je pense que le plus approprié avec elle est encore une attaque directe.

-« Hermione, soit mon calice. Soit à moi pour l'éternité. Fait moi le don de ton sang. »


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous et à toutes! Avant dernier chapitre aujourd'hui, ça sent la fin !! ^^ J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Et j'ai vérifié la fin, elle est pas comme celle d'hier! Il y a des talents de tortionnaire de lecteurs qui se perdent ... Tant mieux pour vous. :-p

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

POV Hermione.

Si je suis restée stupéfaite de sa phrase précédente, alors là je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Il est en traine de me faire un suçon, oui mais quel suçon. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est doué de ses lèvres et avec le corps qu'il a il …

_Hey arrête ! C'est d'un Malfoy dont tu parle, retiens tes gémissements !_

Et alors c'est un garçon, non ? Et plutôt bien de sa personne en plus. Si seulement il pouvait bouger ses mains de leur position actuelle…

_Mais cesse dont ces pensées déplacées. Il …_

Laissons là mon débat intérieur entre ma conscience d'adolescente et ma conscience de gryffondor et revenons plutôt à ce qui nous préoccupe. Malfoy continue de jouer divinement bien dans mon cou, je ne peu empêcher une douce chaleur de naître en moi et d'envahir le reste de mon corps jusqu'au moindre de mes orteils. Alors que la chaleur se fait brasier, je ne peu retenir un gémissement qui vient du plus profond de ma gorge. Dans le même mouvement je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'attire encore plus prés de moi. Je crois que je l'ai un peu déstabilisé parce qu'il suspend son geste. Il se redresse de toute sa taille, toujours à quelques centimètres de moi et il plante ses prunelles dans les miennes. Ses pupilles si différentes de celles d'un humain, sont cette fois ci habitées par une détermination sans faille.

-« Hermione, soit mon calice. Soit à moi pour l'éternité. Fait moi le don de ton sang. »

Qu … qu … QUOI ?!

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

'Hermione', ça c'est moi. J'arrive encore à comprendre.

'Soit mon calice'. Un calice, c'est bien une sorte de coupe, non ? Ou ce qui sert de réceptacle de sang à un vampire, même si la description n'est pas très flatteuse.

'Soit avec moi pour l'éternité'. C'est vrai qu'un calice est lié à jamais … Il veut que je devienne sa femme ?

'Fait moi le don de ton sang'. Il en a bien après mon sang … Donc c'est … c'est … c'est bien un vampire ?! Mais, mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends pas, je …

Je suis interrompue dans mes réflexions et tentatives d'approche rationnelle des faits lorsqu'il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, semblant s'enivrer de mon odeur. Ses mains bougent et descendent se poser avec légèreté sur mes hanches. Puis elles passent dans mon dos pour qu'il puisse me serrer contre lui.

D'une certaine façon j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un enfant. Un enfant qui viendrait tout juste de faire un cauchemar et qui aurait besoin qu'on le réconforte tant psychologiquement que physiquement. Un enfant qui aurait besoin qu'on lui assure qu'on est là pour lui et qu'on ne l'abandonnera pas. Jamais. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'a plus aucune famille. Plus ni père, ni mère, ni parrain à qui parler, se confier et de qui se faire réconforter. Il s'est éloigné même de ses rares amis. Je suppose qu'il pensait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le comprendre. Il est devenu totalement esseulé, un peu perdu en somme.

Et maintenant il a ce besoin de réconfort sur le visage, toute cette solitude gravée dans ses traits. Alors que quelques instants auparavant il semblait si fort, si solide, si sure de lui, maintenant il me semble vulnérable. J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de me confier la plus grande de ses faiblesses. Que je l'unique personne à qui il à fait suffisamment confiance pour l'avouer et que c'est pour ça que je dois le protéger.

Je me sers encore un peu plus contre lui, lui rendant son étreinte de toutes mes forces, tentant de lui passer mon soutient par ce simple geste, avant de doucement hocher la tête. J'accepte ce qu'il me demande. Je serais son calice.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous et à toutes! Mais serait-ce donc le dernier chapitre ?! Une tristesse sans fond m'envahis ... Je vais être nostalgique de cette fic que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plus jusqu'au bout (même si j'ai compris que Hermione va un peu vite en besogne).

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

POV Draco.

Alors qu'en quelque sorte je viens de faire ma déclaration à Hermione, je la vois essayer d'extraire toutes les données rationnelles de mes paroles. Durant tout ce processus, ses yeux fixent dans le vide un point au dessus de mon épaule. Cela me donne l'impression de ne plus exister, d'être juste transparent alors qu'elle est bien trop réelle, trop consistante. Même son odeur prend forme pour moi. Mouvante, elle reflète la moindre de ses émotions aussi bien que son rythme cardiaque. Sucrée lorsqu'elle est confiante, légèrement acidulée lorsqu'elle est angoissée. A cette instant elle est d'une rare intensité, un ardent mélange de senteurs dont les exhalaisons qui s'entremêlent et se réinventent à chaque seconde.

Pendant un bref moment j'en oublie son sang et toutes les saveurs que lui aussi peu véhiculer et je ne peu me retenir de plonger ma tête dans son cou pour percevoir toutes les subtilités de son odeur. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, je veux qu'elle soit encore plus prés de moi pour que son odeur m'enveloppe totalement.

Au bout de quelques secondes à profiter de ce moment bénis, je sens un bref mouvement contre ma joue. Elle vient de hocher la tête. Elle vient d'accepter d'être mon calice. Une joie féroce envahie mon âme.

Enfin.

Enfin. Enfin elle vient d'accepter. Enfin elle sera mienne. Enfin je vais pouvoir planter mes canines dans ce cou fin à la pâleur de neige. Enfin je vais pouvoir goûter à la saveur exquise de son sang. Enfin je vais pouvoir sentir cet élixir de vie caresser ma langue, glisser le long de ma gorge et se répandre en moi.

Enfin je vais sentir cette douce chaleur se rependre le long de mon corps alors qu'elle m'a désertée depuis de longs mois. Enfin je vais pouvoir vivre à nouveau.

Enfin.

Alors qu'elle se laisse complètement aller dans mes bras, je parsème son cou de baisers. Si elle doit être compagne pour le restant de mes jours, je veux que le lien soit bien formé. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse regretter sa décision une seule seconde alors que je la mordrais. Je veux en faire un moment unique.

Tandis que je poursuis mon œuvre dans son cou, elle se remet à gémir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se met même à ma supplier d'aller plus loi. Elle est prête.

Je l'embrasse une seule et unique fois sur les lèvres pour lui prouver ma tendresse et en quelque sorte mon affection. Je cherche aussi à la rassurer. Mais il semblerait qu'elle n'en ait pas vraiment besoin puisqu'elle répond avec enthousiasme à mon baiser. Alors j'écarte les quelques mèches de cheveux qui son tombées dans son cou. Je commence à la mordiller doucement, plus pour la prévenir que pour préparer sa peau.

Puis, avec toute la délicatesse dont je suis capable malgré la faim qui me tenaille, je fais pénétrer mes crocs dans sa chair. Tout d'abord sa peau élastique résiste mais rapidement elle cède fasse à mon assaut. Les pointes de mes canines sont maintenant logées dans sa jugulaire, rivière de rubis. Avec douceur je commence à aspirer son essence.

Un fabuleux tourbillon de sensations traverse mon corps, me laissant pantelant.

Chaleur, magie, complémentarité, bien-être, unité, bonheur.

Le lien est formé.

Le destin est scellé.

Nos vies sont nouées ensembles à jamais.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

J'ai pas mal réfléchis et vue le temps qu'il me restait je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin dans cette histoire. Cendant (et c'est le mot important) peu être que j'essaierais de faire une suite (avec l'accord de la personne à qui j'ai pris ce défi) mais à la condition d'avoir hum ... disons 25 reviews qui me le demande. (De personnes différantes, je précise sait-on jamais ^^) Et encore vous avez de la chance au départ je penchais plutôt pour 50 ... Mais même si j'ai les 25 reviews dans deux jours (on peu toujours rêver! ^^) je ne pense pas avoir le temps de l'écrire tout de suite, peu être au prochaines vacances ... Alors laissez vos impressions! Bisous à tous et à la prochaine.


	11. rar's

Salut à tous et à toutes! Désolé pour ce faux espoir mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais surtout répondres aux reviews anonymes que certains lecteurs/lectrics mes laissent.

.

Tout d'abord, pour répondre à Anomy et Wen. Mon message à la fin du dernier chapitre à prété à confusion, je ne l'ai à priori pas formulé correctement. Je vais donc m'empresser d'expliciter ce que je voulais dire.

Premièrement la qualité de mon histoire, la trame principale est de Hamataroo je l'admet. Des chapitres trés courts, c'était mon choix. J'en ai publié un par jour et même s'ils vous emble courts je les aient travaillés suffisament longtemps (jusqu'à ce qu'ils me semble décent à présenter) pour que je pense que leur longueur convienne à mon goùt et à ce que je voulais dire. Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographes, j'ai essayé de faire le plus attention possible et j'ai fais relire mes textes par une amie (nettement plus forte que moi en ce domaine) mais je lui ai épargné de relire mes commentaires personnels donc s'il reste des fautes désolée, mais l'erreur est humaine. Pour ce qui est du style d'écriture, non je ne suis pas Racine, non je ne prétends pas l'être. J'ai pris énormement de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et je voulais juste la partager avec mes ami(e)s, si ça vous plais tant mieux sinon tant pis.

Deuxièmement, pour ce qui est du pseudo 'chantage à reviews', personnelement je suis motivée quand je reçois des reviews de la part de mes lecteurs. Cela m'encourage à écrire la suite. Donc ce que je voulais dire c'est plus 'si vous voulez la suite, elle arrivera surement plus vite si vous me laissez un petit mots parce que cela me donnera encore plus envie de vous la donner'. Quant au nombre que j'ai donné, il n'était absolument pas à prendre au serieux. Je voulais surtout dire ça pour encourager les gens à qui cette histoire à plu, à me laisser un mot et à ce qu'ils repensent à passer plus tard. Ceux à qui ça n'a pas plu peuvent passer leur chemin et aller lire d'autres fics .

Dernièrement, je ne cherchais pas à dire 'laissez des reviews et j'écrirais la suite'. J'ai bien une idée pour la suite de l'histoire, même si elle est encore un peu floue. Etant donné que je suis quand même en prépa j'écris quand je peux, c'est à dire pas souvent même si ça me manque et donc la suite arrivera en son temps, peu importe le nombre de reviews que j'aurais à ce moment là et si vous ne voulez pas la lire, libre à vous.

Sur ce, je me permet de faire la remarque que vous n'avais même pas pris la peine de vous connecter (si vous avez un compte) pour que je puisse vous répondre directement, je trouve que pour laisser des reviews comme celles-ci c'est tout de même bien pratique.

.

Maintenant passons aux reviews un peu plus optimistes! ^^

Rar à 2.2, Mia et Morgane, ﻿Emma, Hankepiwi29 :

Merci à vous pour vos reviews. Je viens tout juste de commencer la suite (j'ai atteint une page à la main !!! en trois semaines, c'est bien, non? -_-") pendant ma pause (4heures pour manger, la haine). J'ai quelques idées de ce qu'il va se passer mais encore rien de trés précis. J'écris autant que faire ce peu (c'est à dire pas beaucoup) mais un peu de patience, tout viens à point à qui sait attendre! ^^ Gros bisous et à bientôt, j'espère.

P.S: j'essaieraie de mettre cette page à jour régulièrement ...


End file.
